I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Kanta Pan Version)
(After exiting Hangman’s Tree, the heroes suddenly stopped when Gosalyn spoke up) Gosalyn: Wait a minute, guys! Heroes: What? Gosalyn: We forgot to teach our new friends from London the basics of Neverland. Lost Kids: (Confused at first along with the Pokemon) Basics? (Realizes along with the Pokemon) Oh yeah. Launchpad: Keep them safe than sorry. Cilan: The Neverland National Anthem. Double D: I didn’t know Neverland has a national anthem. Jin: Me neither. Kanta: Why else would there be a national anthem? Kirby: (Happily) Poyo. Morgana: How does it go then? Darkwing: It’s called “I Won’t Grow Up.” Named so because Neverland is the world of eternal youth. Kanta: So, how about it? Ash: Wanna learn? Pikachu: (Hopefully) Pika? (After thinking it over, the London group agreed) London group: Yeah! Misty: This is a good learning experience for you guys. Serena: Especially when it’s your first time here. Kanta: Let the teaching begin. Repeat after us. (The Neverland group cheered. Then Kanta started by singing) Kanta: I won’t grow up Neverland group: I won’t grow up Gosalyn: I don’t wanna go to school Neverland group: I don’t wanna go to school Launchpad: Just to learn to be a parrot Neverland group: Just to learn to be a parrot Darkwing: And recite a silly rule Neverland group: And recite a silly rule Kanta's group: If growing up means it will be Beneath my dignity to climb a tree Neverland group: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Kanta: Not me Peng: Not I Satsuki: Not me Heroes: Not me (Kanta jumps over Max, much to his surprise) Max: Whoa! (The heroes resumes singing and this time, the London group got it) Kanta: I won’t grow up London group: I won’t grow up Launchpad: I don’t wanna wear a tie Neverland group: I don’t wanna wear a tie Gosalyn: Or a serious expression London group: Or a serious expression Darkwing: In the middle of July Neverland group: In the middle of July Kanta's group: And if it means I must prepare To shoulder burdens with a worried air Heroes: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Kanta: Not me Yi: Not I Elise: Not me Heroes: Not me (Kanta and Satsuki and Darkwing and Gosalyn high-fived with Morgana) Kanta: Never gonna be a man Heroes: I won’t Gosalyn: I like to see somebody try Heroes: And make me Darkwing: Anyone who wants to try Kanta and Gosalyn: And make me turn into a man Launchpad: Catch me if you can Brock: I won’t grow up Heroes except Brock: I won’t grow up Clemont: I will never even try Heroes except Clemont: I will never even try Max: I will never grow a mustache Heroes except Max: I will never grow a mustache Morgana: Or a fraction of an inch Heroes except Morgana: Or a fraction of an inch Neverland group: Because growing up is awfuller Than all the awful things that ever were Heroes: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Ash: No sir Tracey: Not me May: So there (Kanta, Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad do a cartwheel and encouraged Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi to do the same. They do it perfectly and everyone cheered. And as they sang again, the Neverland group did acrobatic tricks and pattycaking each other) Heroes: Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Male Neverland heroes: Not me Female Neverland heroes: Not me Male London heroes: Not me Female London heroes: Not me Heroes: Not me (They goof around in the forest, with Pikachu unexpectedly jumping leaping on and off Brer Fox’s head, while he, along with Brer Bear are secretly spying on them. Then after the two secretly left, the heroes met up with each other and resumed singing) Serena: We won’t grow up Heroes except Serena: We won’t grow up Iris: We will never grow a day Heroes except Iris: We will never grow a day Bonnie and Mallow: And if someone tries to make us Heroes except Bonnie and Mallow: And if someone tries to make us Lillie: We will simply run away Heroes except Lillie: We will simply run away Dawn: I won’t grow up Heroes except Dawn: I won’t grow up Elise, Satsuki, and Yi: No I promise that I won’t Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! Pikachu: (Happily at the same time as Kirby shouted his line) Pika! (Even the Pokemon chirped happily in agreement) Heroes: (At the same time Kirby and the Pokemon chirped and shouted) No I promise that I won’t Male heroes: I will stay a boy forever Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! Pikachu: (Happily at the same time Kirby shouted his line) Pika! (The Pokemon chirped happily in agreement again) Female heroes: I will stay a girl forever Darkwing: And be banished if I don’t Heroes except Darkwing: And be banished if I don’t (The heroes then saluted by placing their hands on their chests where their hearts are) Heroes: And Neverland will always be The home of youth and joy and liberty (They snap out of the salute and concluded their song) Heroes: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Neverland group: Not me London group: Not me Kanta: I won’t Darkwing: No sir Heroes: Not me Yeah (The heroes then broke out into laughter after their song ended. After that's done, Elise spoke up) Elise: Now shall we go on our outing, guys? Heroes: Yes. (Then with that, they try to decide what to do) And the story continues.... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies